Nemesis
The Nemeses (singular: Nemesis) are randomly named enemies that are generated uniquely with each playthrough of the game. Each nemesis has their own personality and will rise or fall within their social structure as the game progresses. They are affected by Talion's actions, and each will react differently to Talion's incursion into Mordor, be it fight, flight, or some other reaction. By defeating these notable enemies, the player is rewarded Runes. Individual Nemesis Characteristics Nemeses are defined by many different factors: * Names - Each Nemesis has their own unique name. * Visuals - They are generated uniquely by multiple body types and parts, hairstyles, behaviors, voices, animations, etc. The personality of the Nemesis can be figured out by his visuals. This is further expanded every time an Uruk advances in the Hierarchy. When a Soldier becomes a Captain he gains better looking weapons and armor, then it it further enhanced if he ever becomes a Warchief. * Power Levels - This determines the base strength of the Nemesis. The higher the number, the more powerful the Nemesis in battle. Maximum level is 20. * Rank - The longer the Nemesis stays in the Nemesis system, the more events he succeeds. This is indicated by the prefix of his rank. ** No prefix - Has either not succeeded in any missions or just entered the system. ** Veteran - Has been in the Nemesis system enough for a few missions. ** Elite - Has proven himself capable by doing a good number of missions. ** Legendary - Has been in the system for a long time, has done many missions. * Relationships - Some of the Uruk may have some kinds of relations to the other Nemeses. This usually involves a rivalry between the two Uruk and Talion will constantly find these two doing missions against each other until one of them dies. Several Captain Nemeses will serve as bodyguards for the Warchiefs These Bodyguards will appear with the Warchief when he appears to face Talion. * Fighting Styles - All Nemeses have their own particular fighting style based on the various fighting styles of Uruk Soldiers which are further enhanced by traits that give them new fighting abilities or buffs * Followers - Followers of a Nemesis are usually random assortment of Soldier Uruks. Nemesis tend to surround themselves with Uruks of the same type as themselves, for example a berserker Captain will have a small group of berserkers with him. It is also possible that the Uruk surrounds himself with other Uruks that dress similar to him. For example a blue warpainted Nemesis may have blue warpainted followers. * Traits - This lists the various strengths and weaknesses of the Nemesis itself, which makes each Nemesis very unique and require various tactics to defeat. See the list of traits here * Location - This states the location the Nemesis is in. If the Nemesis is not on the map, at least the mission that will draw him out will still be located on the map. If Talion dominates that Nemesis and is fighting in that area, the Nemesis will join in the battle in defense of Talion. Hierarchy of the Nemesis System The hierarchy of the Uruk are separated into three basic types: * Warchief - These Uruk are on top of the ladder and have control over the Captains that make up their bodyguard. These nemeses are much tougher than the Captains. These Uruk are not on the map, but instead must be drawn out by having a dominated nemesis bring him out or completing a mission that will attract the warchief's attention. Can be threatened to increase the chance of epic runes, but in return the warchief recruits more Captains to their bodyguard and increase in level. When dominated, all Uruk under his command are ready to fight with Talion against Uruk that are not under his control. * Captains - These Uruk are the most common Nemeses that Talion will encounter. These Uruk are much more powerful than the regular Uruk since they have access to traits that gives them increased power while also giving them specific weaknesses to exploit. These Uruk are sometimes in the service of a warchief which they will join with him when he appears. These Uruk are the most dynamic as they are the ones who fight and go do missions on their own if they are left alone. These Nemeses can also be death threatened which increases the chance of the Epic Runes, but also surrounds himself with more guards, instead of captains. * Soldier - The most common foe that Talion meets can also be a part of the Nemesis System. If a Soldier proves himself (such as successfully killing Talion or defeating a Captain, etc.) he may become a Captain. Any Soldier is capable of becoming a captain, so this may be useful for players to exploit if they need new Captains to dominate by either getting killed by regular Soldier or just by passing time in the map menu. Nemesis System Missions and Events These are the Missions and Events that Uruk nemeses go throughout the course of the game for them to gain power. These are triggered by entering the Mission on the game world, passing time in the map screen, or if Talion dies. Note that as long as the objective of the mission for the Nemesis is completed he will get the power level, even if Talion is the one who completed it for him. * Promotion - An Uruk Soldier enters the Nemesis System to become a Captain. After occupying a space on the bottom row of the Sauron's Army screen, he gains a title and new armor. If there are no empty spots in the system, the Uruk attempts to kill another Captain to enter the system. From there the Captain will attempt to go up into higher roles by either occupying an empty space on a higher row, or fight another Captain for that spot. Usually newer Captains are much weaker than those who have had experienced other events, but they may be useful for easy domination or easy fodder for other captains to level up on. * Duel (also called Riot) - One Nemesis battles another Uruk Nemesis in an attempt to gain more power. The Nemeses goes one on one with their followers cheering them on. If one or both of the Nemeses is a Warchief, their bodyguards will also be present to battle as well. The losing Nemesis may flee the battle, which allows him to continue to live. The victor of the battle will gain a power level. If Talion decides to join in on the fight and kills off one of the Nemeses, the survivor still gets the power level. The more cowardly Uruks might not die from this because they fled the battle. These can be useful for drawing out Warchiefs because they appear on the map if this is prompted * Betrayal - A Warchief's bodyguard Nemesis betrays the Warchief in attempt to take his rank. This can only be done by Talion's influence as Bodyguard Nemeses are always loyal to their Warchiefs. The betrayer and his followers will fight all of the Warchief's men, including the other bodyguards Nemeses. There is a good chance that the betrayer will die without help if he fights more than one Nemeses. If Talion decides to interfere and kills the Warchief, then the betrayer will gain a power level and become the new Warchief immediately. If the betrayer dies, the Warchief becomes stronger and gains a power level. This tactic is much quicker for drawing out a Warchief than doing the actual Warchief mission. * Recruit - Nemesis and a few of his followers attempts to gain new followers by beating up several of a group of Uruks. After the few who resisted are killed, the remainder joins up with the Nemesis. The Nemesis and his new followers then moves on to the next group where they repeats the process. If the Nemesis successfully does this three times in a row, he gains a power level. * Execution - A particular Uruk might decide to execute another Uruk and his followers. The executioner Nemesis will line up the victim Nemesis with 3 of his followers and execute them one by one, the Nemesis being the last one. The followers of the executioner will watch from a short distance away cheering their leader on. If Talion decides to kill the executioner, the surviving Nemesis gets to continue to live. If the execution is successful, then the executioner gets the power level. It is possible that there is no Nemesis to be executed, if that is the case the executioner Nemesis just needs executes 4 regualr Uruk to succeed. * Survived - If a Nemesis survives an encounter with Talion (even if they don't even fight), the Nemesis gains a power level. * Killed Talion - Talion was dealt a killing blow by this Nemesis which increases his power level, other Nemeses that survived the encounter with Talion will also gain power levels when this happens as well. If the killing blow was by a soldier, he enters the Nemesis System as a Captain. * Feast '- The Uruk are in the midst of celebration which means there a lot of grog barrels all over the feasting area, making this a great window for taking down a Nemesis through explosions or grog poisoning. There are a good number of Uruk in the area, but they are mainly congregating near each other. It is perfect for well placed explosion shots or quick draw archers to take them out quickly. If the feast is uninterrupted, the Nemesis gains a power level. * '''Trial by Ordeal '- The Uruk is fighting beasts to show off his power to the other Uruk. He will fight by himself against a caragor with his followers watching from a distance. if he is successful, he gains a power level, if unsuccessful he will either die or survive and perhaps gain a fear of the creatures encountered. Talion can get involved by either killing the beast to let the Nemesis gains the power level, or kill the Nemesis that is distracted by the beast. * '''Beast Hunt - Similar to Trial of Ordeal, but instead the Nemesis battles a pack of beasts or a Graug with some of his followers. * Ambush - One Nemesis is fighting another Nemesis similar to a duel, but one Nemesis and several of his followers will face waves of opposing Uruk. After the second wave of Uruk attacks either a much bigger wave of Uruks attack or the Nemesis responsible for the Ambush will appear with the wave. Usually the ambushing Nemesis will win, but if Talion gets involved that might change. The Nemesis who either survives or did not flee will gain a power level. It is possible that there is no "ambushing" Nemesis and the defendng Nemesis just has to fight off a few waves of Uruk to succeed. * Death - '''What happens to an Nemesis after he is "dead" is dependent on the way he was killed. If the Nemesis did not get his head cut off, there is a chance that he might return unexpectedly with scars, bags wrapped around their heads, metal eyepatches, or some combinations of them all. He can return many times as long as his head was not cut off. If the head was cut off, the Nemesis will never return, his head on a spire will appear in his spot on the Sauron's Army screen and serve as a reminder that Talion has permanently eliminated that Nemesis. Either way you killed him, eventually his spot on the Sauron's Army screen will be taken by another Nemesis, whether he comes back or not. Talion's interactions with the Nemesis System Talion can interact with the Nemesis System in various ways to achieve his goals. Any of these can be used or ignored depending on the user's playstyle * '''Dying - Talion could purposely die to his enemies to quickly raise the power of his killer within the Nemesis System. He can continually die to a particular Nemesis to consolidate how powerful certain Uruk gets. This way Talion can either Dominate him for a powerful servant or kill him for a powerful rune. * Gathering intel - When new Nemeses enter the Nemesis System without having any interaction with Talion, they will be silhouettes and no information will be known about them. Talion can Dominate any Uruk to get information on these unknown Nemeses. Talion does not gets the strengths and weakness from gathering intel from the regular soldiers who only provide the name, power level, and location. Talion can get the strength and weakness information from another nemesis or a worm as well as the information from regular soldiers. Talion can only get intel,even the most basic information, on Warchiefs from Captains and Worms. * Interference - The Nemeses will sometimes go off to do missions on their own and Talion can go interfere with the Uruk's plans. It is up to Talion if he wants to prevent or allow the Nemeses to succeed these missions. Usually if the Nemesis succeed in their missions they grow in power and if they fail they either die or flee. Great way of influencing the growth or downfall of certain Nemeses. * Initiation - Talion can get a Nemesis Captain to become a bodyguard of a Warchief by making the Captain do an initiation rite to prove his worthiness to the Warchief. The mission should be a Trial by Ordeal. Talion can interfere with the Initiation to ensure the Dominated Captain joins the Bodyguard of the Warchief. * Death Threat - After Dominating any Uruk and obtaining the Death Threat skill, Talion can have him give a Nemesis a Death Threat. Death Threats for warchiefs may only be issued through Captains. This will make that threatened Nemesis stronger and surround himself with henchmen, but allows Talion to gain epic runes for defeating him which for captains is otherwise impossible. If this Nemesis is a Warchief then he will gain another bodyguard Nemesis and will have a higher chance of dropping an epic rune than he did before. Captains are the only ones capable to give Death Threats to Warchiefs. * Mission Creation - After Dominating a Nemesis, Talion can order the Nemesis to start up a Mission against another Nemesis at any time. Talion can then focus on increasing his dominated Nemesis power level, by helping his Nemesis complete these Missions that Talion has chosen for him. The Dominated Nemesis can also draw out Warchiefs if prompted to and if that Nemesis is that Warchief's Bodyguard. List of names and titles Nemeses in the game are randomly named and given a title appropriate to their appearance, traits or past actions. Any of the names listed below can be combined with any title. Titles can be useful as they may tell the Nemesis' habits and behavior. (This list is not yet complete) Trivia *The Lord of the Hunt downloadable content adds mounted Wrachiefs to the nemesis system, along with their own hierarchy. de:Erzfeinde pt-br:Nemeses es:Némesis fr:Nemesis * Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Uruk Category:Inhabitants Category:Palantir Featured Category:Palantir